Family Outing
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Clark, Lois and Jason go on a Family Outing. Clois. A sort of continuation of 'Untitled'.


_**A/N: This is a sort of sequel…more of a continuation of my story 'Untitled' but you did not have to read that to understand this. **_

_**Family Outing:**_

"Come on, Mommy!" Young Jason Lane turned the corner of a busy metropolitan street giggling.

"Jason Michael Lane, get back here immediately!" Lois Lane shouted over the noise of the city. The Lane/Kent family was on their way to a family dinner. Now that Jason was cured of his health problems, he was very excited to eat out at a restaurant.

Lois started to walk faster and dragged Clark who was holding her hand along with her. "Relax Lois he's fine." Clark told her.

Lois looked over at him her eyes narrowed. "And how do you know that?"

Clark's eye brows shot up.

"Oh…right." X- Ray vision. She didn't care if Clark could see through buildings; SHE wanted to see her son in the flesh. She didn't trust anyone on the streets of metropolis.

Clark stared at her in amusement and chuckled a bit.

"Don't give me that look, Clark Kent. I'll slap that smirk right off your face, you know I will."

Clark's smirk only grew and she knew what he was thinking. 'Not like it would hurt me.'

"You're impossible." She told him and let go of his hand and ran around the corner and caught up with Jason who was looking into the window of a toy store. Clark soon walked up behind Lois and Jason and saw what his son was so fascinated with. Right near the window there was a whole display of Superman stuff. Superman action figures, plush toys, pillows, shirts, pajamas, earrings, hats, posters, lunch boxes, backpacks and much more. Clark sighed. When he gave permission to company's to produce superman merchandise he didn't realize that they were going to slap his face and his symbol on everything.

He glanced down at his son and saw the grin on his face as he looked over everything. As if it wasn't good enough for him that Superman was his father.

Jason turned to his parents, "Can we go in?"

Lois looked at Clark and he shrugged lightly. Lois glanced down at her son and nodded. As soon as Jason saw his mother nod in the affirmative, he dashed into the store. Clark and Lois soon followed after.

Clark and Lois found their son at the Superman boutique. Lois started to look at the products as well. But her reaction wasn't the same as her sons. Her eye brows rose slightly as she held up a pair of boxers with Superman's symbol printed all over it.

Clark once again shrugged. She rolled her eyes and placed the underwear back. She went and stood next to Clark. "You never should have given permission to these companies." She whispered to him. "This is insane."

Clark wrapped an arm around her waist, "They're just trying to make money Lois. It's not affecting me in anyway."

"Maybe not but it's affecting our son." She crossed her arms and watched as Jason was playing with a Superman action figure, "He has you at his at his disposal yet he acts crazy whenever he sees a Superman toy like this."

"Lois…he's a kid…every little kid loves Superman. Just because I'm his father doesn't make it any different and besides he started to like Superman long before he knew that I was his father."

Lois didn't say anything and she just stared off as if she were thinking. Finally she spoke up, "It is so confusing when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Refer to yourself in the third person and the first person in the same sentence."

He chuckled a bit, "Having a secret identity does cause some confusion." He kissed the side of her head. Lois rested her head against his shoulder and scoffed, "You're telling me."

Jason suddenly ran up to them holding the superman action figure in his hand. "Mommy, Can I get this please?"

Lois pursed her lips and held out her hand a moment later, "Can I see that?"

Jason nodded and placed the seven inch tall toy in her hand. She held it up to her eye level and examined it. "You know…" She leaned her head more toward Clark, "It doesn't look like you."

Clark laughed, "Well I didn't exactly model for this thing they had to create it from memory or pictures."

Lois handed it back to Jason, "Alright sweetie, you can get it."

Jason grinned, "Yay! Thank you mommy!" Jason hugged her legs and ran off towards the counter. "Besides…" She continued looking up at Clark, "No toy could compare to the real thing." She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. Clark slid his other arm around her waist and kissed her in return. The two almost forgot that they were in a public store and the only thing that brought them to reality was the voice of their son, "Ewwww! Kissing is gross!"

Lois was the one to break the kiss and her face remained near Clark's as she looked over to her son, whose face was scrunched up. She looked up at Clark and saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. She licked her lips and separated from Clark. She approached Jason and scooped him up into her arms, "Kissing is gross huh?" Jason nodded. "Well then you are not going to like this very much." She leaned forward and started to kiss her sons face. "No! Mommy, stop!! Mommy!" Jason was shaking his head and placed his hands on Lois's shoulder and pushed outward trying to get away. "Daddy help!" Now Jason was laughing, "Daddy!"

Clark approached them with a smile on his face and took Jason from Lois and held the boy in his arms. Jason furiously wiped at his face and even grabbed Clark's tie and started to wipe his face with it. "Blech!" Jason stuck out his tongue and Lois laughed.

Clark looked over his small family in admiration. If someone told him when he first came to Metropolis that he would have a child with and be loved by Lois Lane he would have looked at them like they were crazy. Never in a million years did he ever picture Lois Lane in a toy store attacking their son with kisses. But he was sure glad that it turned out so well.

Jason placed the Superman toy on the counter and waited anxiously for the lady to ring the action figure up. Once she scanned the toy she didn't even have time to ask if they wanted a bag before Jason grabbed it and jumped out of his father's arms and started to fly the Superman toy around the store.

The woman behind the counter, Barbra: her name tag read, smiled at them. "Your son is a Superman fan, huh?"

Lois looked up at Clark quickly as she grabbed her wallet from her purse, "You have no idea."

"So is mine." Barbra told them. "Everything with him is Superman, superman, Superman."

"How old is he?" Lois asked.

"He's six."

"Jason is five; he's turning six soon though."

March 4th. Clark repeated proudly in his head. He was never there for any of Jason's other birthdays and he wouldn't miss this one for the world. Although in his case, he might have to.

"Superman is Kevin's role model." Clark straightened up a bit and his face lit up slightly. But only Lois noticed it. "He wants to grow up to be Superman. How cute is that. Though, you know as much as I do that no one is going to grow up to be Superman."

Clark and Lois' eyes instinctively widened and they very quickly took a glance at their son who was holding his arms out in front of him much like his father does when seen flying. Lois let a small smile on her face, "Right…that's ridiculous. No one can grow up to be Superman…" Unless you're Superman's son…

Barbra nodded and handed Lois back her change, "Well have a good day."

Clark placed one hand on the small of Lois' back as he waved to Barbra with his other.

"Come on Jason." Clark held out his hand to him and Jason ran over to his father and took his hand and held his toy with the other.

The three of them exited the toy store and once again headed down the streets.

"You have any place special you want to eat Jase?" Clark asked him.

Jason shook his head, "Mommy and Daddy Richard never took me out cuz I was sick a lot." Clark was always curious about that. Lois told him that Jason had all those allergies and medications he had to take but as soon as Clark came back into town, Jason no longer had any problems; it was like having his father's presence on Earth actually helped him.

They came across a diner and since Lois didn't have a preference on where she wanted to go either, they went into the diner. Clark went up to the podium at the entrance and told the host they needed a table for three. The host looked around and grabbed three menus and handed them to a waitress. "Follow me." Said the waitress and the three of them followed the waitress to a booth in a corner. "I want the window seat!" Jason called and crawled into one side next to the window. Lois slid in across from Jason and gave Clark the seat next to Jason.

The waitress handed out their menus, took out a pad and a pencil and smiled. "Hello, my name is Carrie, and I'll be your sever tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Water will be fine." Lois told her, she nodded and looked to Clark. He wasn't much of a drink person. "Same for me." She nodded and smiled over at Jason. "And what do you want cutie?"

"Apple Juice!" Jason said happily.

"Jase, you know you can have anything you want now right?" Lois told him. She didn't want to provoke the kid to have soda every day or anything like that but Jason always had Apple Juice.

Jason shrugged, "I want apple juice."

Carrie smiled and wrote it down, "Alright, apple juice is it then. I'll be right back with your drinks." She disappeared around the corner and the three of them looked at their menus. Well Lois and Clark actually read their menus, Jason held his upside down, "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Clark answered not taking his eyes off the menu.

"Is this menu in English?"

Clark lowered his menu and started to laugh when he saw his little boy holding the big menu over his head upside down. Lois looked up and both mother and son stared at Clark in confusion, "What's so funny Clark?" Lois asked.

Clark shook his head and calmed himself down, "Nothing, don't worry about it." He reached over and flipped Jason's menu right side up. "There you go, buddy."

"Ohhh…" Jason looked at the menu. "I still can't read it."

"Jason, you're only five years old, you don't know how to read yet."

"Yes I do!" Jason proclaimed. He placed the menu on the table and pointed. "Look it says… 'S…See..ah…food." Clark looked over at the menu on the table and looked where Jason was pointing. "Seafood." Clark elaborated. "Very good Jason."

Jason broke out into a grin, "See Mom! I told you I could read."

Lois beamed with pride. How many five year olds could read the word seafood? "Yes baby, you are right, you can read."

Jason giggled.

"Alright Jason, what do you want to eat?"

Jason shrugged, "I dunno."

Clark looked over his menu, "How about steak? I like steak."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Leave it to a farm boy to like steak."

Clark gave her an exasperated look, "Growing up in Kansas has nothing to do with my liking of steak, and there are a lot of people who like steak."

"Well how do you know Jason will like steak?"

"I don't but it never hurts to try." He looked over at Jason. "Right Jason."

Jason nodded, "I wanna try steak!"

Clark looked over at Lois with a triumphant smile and she just rolled her eyes again and smiled back.

A few minutes later Carrie returned with their drinks. After she distributed the drinks among them she took out her pad again, "Are you ready to order?"

Lois and Clark told her their orders and when it came time for Jason to order, Clark spoke up for him. "Is there any way possible that we could get a smaller sized steak for him? He does have a pretty big appetite but he is just a little boy."

Carrie wrote that down nodding slightly and then looked at Clark, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Carrie nodded and smiled and she turned and walked around the corner.

Jason's face suddenly lit up as he remembered he had his superman toy still with him. He pulled the action figure out of his jacket pocket and started to play with it on the table. Clark and Lois watched their son with smiles on their faces.

Jason took the salt shaker out of the holder and started to have superman fight it. He started to make all kinds of sound effects and even started to talk for the figure and the condiment holder.

"You'll never defeat me Superman!" Jason's voice was high pitched as he talked for the salt shaker. "Me and my partner, Mr. Pepper," He took the pepper shaker out from the rack and placed it next to the salt shaker, "will win!"

Jason lowered his voice to imitate Superman's, "Well, I'm not too sure about that."

Lois covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Her son's impression of Superman wasn't actually that bad. She looked over to Clark and the expression on his face made her chuckle. The question clearly written all over his face was, 'Do I really sound like that?' Lois nodded to answer his question.

"You'll never win!" The saltshaker said again. "I've got napkin power!" Jason took a napkin out of the holder and threw it over Superman. Since the doll was plastic, it was easily knocked down onto the table. Clark's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Jason, "You're not going to have Superman be defeated that easily are you?"

Jason shook his head vigorously and he ripped the paper off Superman and crumpled it into a tiny ball and threw it back at the pepper and salt shakers. He lifted the Superman into the air and made a sound effect.

"Ahhh! Oh no!" The salt shaker exclaimed. "He's using heat vision! It's too hot! Mr. Pepper it's up to you, destroy superman!"

"I can't!" Jason changed his voice again. "He's too high up! I give up!"

Superman landed back onto the table and stood in front of the two "villains". "I think it's time you two take a visit to jail." Jason's voice was lowered again.

He made Superman push the two shakers back to their place at the side of the table.

"Oh thank you Superman!" Lois took the sugar shaker and tuned her voice a bit higher. "They were so bad! And they belong in jail! Thank you!"

Jason giggled at his mother and then went back into his 'superman' voice, "It was no trouble at all Ma'am…it was my pleasure to help keep the city of Metropolis safe." He made Superman fly off and then placed him down right near Clark.

Clark sat there, his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head. Lois laughed, "Relax Clark, we're just teasing."

He leaned forward a bit, "I do not sound like that."

Lois gave him a skeptical look, "Sorry to break it to you Clark, but you actually do."

His jaw dropped and he looked down at Jason and he nodded.

"I am not that corny! That's something you see in those cheesy superhero comics or TV shows."

Lois sniggered, "Clark you are the King of corny and cheesy."

He opened his mouth to say something and she finished in a near whisper, "As both Clark Kent and Superman."

"I am not!" Clark protested.

"Don't you think your own son knows you?" Lois asked. "Jason is practically glued to the television when a Superman report is on. He hears and remembers everything you say to those robbers and to the police man and Lord knows how many times I've heard you say it."

Jason giggled, "Its true Dad."

"Oh really?"

Jason nodded with a smile on his face.

"You know what's also true?"

"What?"

"That if you drink too much apple juice," he pointed over to Jason's cup full of apple juice, "Your teeth will rot and you'll need to have them pulled out."

Jason's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Clark!" Lois reprimanded.

"It's true." Clark nodded, "I knew a kid once, who drank nothing but apple juice and his teeth didn't grow back for five years."

Jason squealed in fear and pushed away his drink and shook his head muttering something about not wanting to lose his teeth.

"Clark!" Lois sighed and pushed the drink back in front of Jason, "Jason your father is over exaggerating. You do not lose your teeth because you drink apple juice. He's just being a sour puss because we were teasing him."

Jason looked between his mother and father and then slowly lowered his hands from his mouth, "Really?"

"Really." Lois nodded. She looked over at Clark and shook her head. "I can't believe you." She muttered so it was barely audible. "You do not tell a five year old that apple juice will rot his teeth."

Clark just shrugged and turned to Jason, "I'm sorry Jason for making you think that, can you forgive me?"

Jason looked over at Clark and nodded, "Yea…I knew you were kidding."

"Oh did you?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, of course. Because that's silly, no one loses their teeth because of apple juice."

Clark smiled gently and ruffled his son's hair, "Right…how silly of me."

"And I promise that I won't tease you anymore." Jason said.

"Thank you Jason." Clark leaned over and placed a kiss to his son's head.

"DAAAAD."

Clark chuckled, "Right, I forgot you don't like to be kissed."

Jason scrunched up his face and shook his head.

About 10 minutes later, their food arrived. The steak on Jason's plate was about half the size of one the regular sized steaks they served there. Jason looked down hungrily at the food in front of him. Clark had also ordered steak just incase the portion for Jason wasn't big enough though he highly doubted that. Lois ordered a pasta dish.

Clark thanked the waitress and she smiled at him, "You're welcome."

"Jason, honey, be careful with that!" Jason held the knife and fork and started to cut the steak in front of him.

"I am being careful Mom!"

"Wow, he's a strong little guy, most kids his age need their parents to cut their meat for them." The waitress observed.

Clark and Lois looked blankly at each other and then Lois laughed a bit, "Yes well, he's a special little boy. Clark would you help him with that?"

Clark nodded and took the knife and fork from his son, "Dad!" Jason protested, "I don't need help!"

"I know that Jason but these knives are very sharp and you don't want to cut yourself."

Jason pouted but let Clark cut the meat for him.

"Well have a good meal." Carrie told them and Lois thanked her once more.

After Clark cut the steak for Jason he placed the knife down and let Jason do the rest on his own. Jason put the first piece in his mouth and his face lit up, "It's really good!" He told his parents with his mouth still full.

"Jason, don't talk with your mouth full." Lois told him.

Jason obeyed and swallowed and then said, "I really like it!"

"I knew you would Jason, every man loves a good steak."

Jason sat up straight in his seat, "Yeah, I'm a man!"

Clark chuckled and Lois looked on in amusement and grabbed a napkin and handed it over to Jason, "Okay _Mr. Lane_, wipe your mouth, you've got steak sauce all over it."

Jason took the napkin from his mother and wiped his mouth and placed the dirty napkin on the table, "Men are supposed to be dirty."

"Oh are they? Well, your father is a man, he's not dirty."

Jason looked over to Clark and Clark nodded, "That's right Jason, only some men are dirty…but gentlemen like me and Jimmy and your uncle Perry…" he trailed off when he saw Lois shaking her head… "What?"

"Do not use Perry White as an example of cleanliness when it comes to eating. Sure he's neat when it comes to his office and the Planet but you give him anything to eat that can make a mess, you can be sure he will make a mess all over himself."

Clark was surprised, "Perry? Really?"

Lois nodded, "Thanksgiving was dreaded, even for Richard. Obviously he wanted family over and the only family he had was Perry but by the end of the night he always had some sort of stain on his shirt and it did not set a good example for Jason. Especially in his first few years, he saw Perry dropping food all over the place, and he would spread his baby food all over the high chair."

"Mooom!" Jason whined.

Clark smiled gently, "Sounded like fun." And he wasn't being sarcastic. He would have given anything to be there at the table, laughing with Perry and Lois as they ate Thanksgiving dinner and watching Lois clean up after Jason and his baby mess. He wouldn't have even minded cleaning up after Jason.

Lois' smile fell from her face. She knew what Clark was thinking. She reached over the table and took his hand in hers. "Clark, I'm sorry for bringing that up, I won't talk about it again I…"

Clark shook his head, "No, Lois it's alright…I want to know what I've missed. I want to know everything about Jason when he was a baby."

"But it upsets you…and don't try to deny it Clark, I can see right through you."

Clark sighed heavily, "Well of course it upsets me Lois, not being able to support you during your pregnancy, not witnessing Jason's birth, not seeing him take his first step or hear his first word…"

That sparked something in Lois' brain and she cut him off, "Which was 'da'"

Clark nodded solemnly, "To Richard."

"No." Lois said simply and Clark looked confused, "No?"

"No, he was outside in the backyard in a little crib we had outside, it was evening and the first star just came out into the sky. Jason pointed to the sky, to that star and said 'da'. Richard at the time was standing right near him so he thought he was pointing to him but I saw it differently. I didn't understand it then, I thought maybe he didn't say 'da' as in Dad but 'da' as in just random baby gurgle. But maybe," She lowered her voice, "maybe…he knew, he sensed where you were and that wasn't the only time it happened either."

As much as he wanted that to be true, he didn't quite believe it. "Lois, that's ridiculous, a baby could not be able to tell that."

"But it happened again about a year before you came home, Jason was four years old and we were once again outside and once that star came out in the sky, he stopped what he was doing completely and looked at the star, he didn't say anything but he just stared at it, it took Richard and I five minutes to snap him out of it."

Clark looked over to Jason and saw that he was too busy enjoying his meal to pay attention to their conversation. Could it be possible? Did Jason know where his father was even though he was millions of miles away from Earth at that time?

"Anyway Clark, we have a lot of pictures and home videos, anytime you would like to see them, just say the word."

Clark brought his attention back to Lois and he smiled slightly, "Thank you Lois."

Lois smiled gently in return and started to eat her meal.

Clark was about to eat his, he even grabbed the knife and fork, when he sat up straight and looked over at the wall. Lois knew that look on his face, "What is it?" She asked.

He turned to her, "There's a fire downtown."

She sighed, "Can't the fire department handle it?" There she was being selfish again.

Clark listened again and then shook his head, "No, they're too far away, and the fire is growing, I'm sorry I have to go." He stood up and started to loosen his tie as he headed towards the back exit.

Lois sighed as she watched him go, "Be careful…" She whispered, "I love you."

She felt a sudden rush of air and a crumpled up napkin landed on the table in front of her. She opened it carefully,

I Know

I love you too

That's what was written on the paper napkin and she smiled and crumpled it up again.

"We're here in downtown Metropolis where a local apartment building has mysteriously caught on fire…" Lois turned her attention to the television near the bar. "Most of the residents of this apartment building have evacuated but it is reported that there are still children trapped in the building." Behind the TV reporter there was a clear shot of the burning building with people in the background, crying.

Suddenly a blue and red blur came into the view of the camera and into the burning building. The reporter turned around quickly and then back to the camera, "Superman has just arrived on scene!" In the background you could hear the sirens of the fire department approaching.

Lois watched as Superman came out with two young children in his arms and handed them off to their parents. She saw a desperate looking woman grab onto his arm and say something to him. He nodded and placed his hand on her arm gently and said something back to her. And then he went back into the building and there were screams as the fire suddenly grew much bigger. "Come on Clark…" She muttered very quietly and sighed in relief when she saw him with a young girl. The woman from before ran up to him and took the girl from him and held her. But it wasn't over. He looked toward the building with a look of concern and then disappeared from the spot. He was only in there for about five seconds when the building was completely covered in flames, it was almost an explosion. Lois gasped and Jason stopped eating and stared at the TV.

Almost everyone in the restaurant quieted down and started to watch the TV. Lois' heart was racing inside her chest. "Come on Clark, where are you?" She whispered under her breath.

"Superman has yet to exit the building with the last child. We only hope it isn't too late."

Too late? Too late?! It can't be too late! Lois stood up and stood right outside the booth. She felt a presence beside her and looked to her side and saw Jason standing next to her, his focus fixated on the news report. She noticed the worry and fear on his face. She knew he was a bit too heavy for her to hold any more but her son needed comfort, so she bent down and scooped her son into her arms. Jason barely even moved except to wrap his arms around his mother.

Suddenly the apartment building collapsed and she could hear the screams on the television and she was about to panic when she saw a figure slowly rising from the smoke. The figure floated forward and out of the smoky fog and she sighed in relief when she saw the familiar red and blue suit emerging from the black haze. "Oh Thank God."

He set down on the ground and held the small child in his arms. Instead of going to the parents of the child he headed straight towards the paramedics. He told them something and then the parents ran over to the child.

"Superman! Superman!" The reporter ran up to him and the camera zoomed in on his face. He was covered in dust and soot as he looked to the reporter. "Do you know what caused this fire?"

Superman sighed and shook his head, "No…I'm afraid I don't. I scanned the whole place and I couldn't find any thing that might have started the fire." Immediately Lois felt Jason relax in her arms and she knew why. Just the sound of his father's voice comforted him, reassured him that he was alright and she felt the same. She placed Jason back on the ground and the little boy scampered back into the booth. Lois slid back in herself but still kept her eye on the television.

"How about the children that were trapped in the building? Will they be alright?"

He nodded, "I'm sure they will be just fine, they had no major injuries, they just inhaled a lot of smoke but the doctors at Metropolis General will be able to take care of that."

He looked into the camera just then and his eyes seemed to connect with Lois'. He got a longing look on his face but only very quickly. It was unnoticeable to anyone else watching but to Lois and Jason it meant everything. He wanted to be there with them but he had no choice.

She looked back over to the crumpled up napkin and remembered what was written on it. She smiled sadly and realized that it would always be this way. He would always have to run out and save somebody, or stop a natural disaster or stop a burglary and there was nothing she could do about it. But she realized that's what it was like to be part of Superman's family. She grabbed the napkin and held it close to her heart. And she knew that's exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

**_If anyone has any requests please let me know, I'll see what I can do._**


End file.
